Hm?
by Caesarinn
Summary: Tenang... Pertarungan ini terjadi karena kekesalan Kim Jongin! Hunkai Sekai Sejong
1. Hm?

_Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin Drable ? T_

 _Tenang... pertarungan kecil ini hanya karena kekesalan Kim Jongin!_

.

.

.

"Sialan!" Sehun berdecak keras tatkala dirasanya sudut bibir terasa kebas. Bau anyir hinggap pada pembauannya serta rasa amis dirasakan oleh lidahnya.

"Jadi hanya ini kemampuanmu?" Sedang si tan? Hah, dia berdecak bangga. Lelaki tangguh yang selama ini dielu - elukan masyarakat kampus sudah terkapar karena tonjokannya. Banci sekali.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu menyesal, Kim!" Sehun mendesis, sedangkan para penggemarnya yang sudah berkumpul membentuk sebuah barisan menyebalkan disekitar koridor tampak saling bersahutan menyoraki Oh Sehun. Apanya yang hebat coba dari kalimat memuakkan pria pucat didepannya ini? Tak penting sekali.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Apa hebatnya seorang Oh yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam mendo- Tidak! Tak akan ada yang bisa mendominasi seorang keturunan Kim, termasuk Kim Jongin. Hei dia pria tangguh. Seorang petarung sejati yang terkadang bertindak gegabah. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan otot, bukan otak. Idiot plus bodoh. Haha!

"Sudahlah! Meladenimu sama halnya menanggapi anak kecil yang merengek minta optimus prime pada orang tuanya!" Dan kemudian pergi. Lelaki Oh itu pergi meninggalkannya! Tapi anehnya semua penonton malah memberi tepuk tangan riuh menjengkelkan. Apa? Apa Jongin baru saja dipermalukan? Tak bisa dibiarkan!

"Bilang saja kau takut padaku, Oh Sehun!"

TAP

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Yasshh! Berhasil! Sepertinya kau berhasil memancing amarahnya, Jong!

"Kau takut padaku kan? mengaku sajalah!" Sehun masih setia memunggunginya, berhenti pada tempatnya tanpa berbalik untuk sekedar menatap sang penantang.

"Dasar banci!" Dan masih tetap sama, tak ada respon apapun selain hembusan nafas kasar terlihat samar oleh Jongin.

Suasana sedikit tegang. Suara - suara yang semula riuh, kini sedikit hening. Hanya ada bisik - bisik tetangga yang mengisi keheningan. Jongin jadi sedikit tak- Tidak! Tidak! Tak ada kata takut dalam kamus besar seorang Kim Jongin! Ingat itu! Jongin adalah seorang pria tangguh! Seorang petarung sejati.

Srak-

Sehun membalik tubuhnya cepat. Ketegangan mendominasi, termasuk Jongin yang sedikit gemetar dibuatnya. Oke - oke, Jongin adalah orang yang jujur, jadi ia akan jujur kali ini jika ia tengah gemetar karena tatapan menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

Sret-

"Kau selalu ceroboh, Kim!" Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin, mendongak menatap mata sayu si penantang yang katanya petarung sejati. Sehun mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Jongin, ia justru tersenyum lalu menunduk dan mencoba membenarkan tali sepatu Jongin yang lepas. Oh Astaga! Memalukan sekali.

"Ap-"

Chup~

Dan keadaan semakin mencengangkan tatkala bibir tebal Jongin begitu saja dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun seenak jidatnya. Jalanan koridor yang semula riuh karena pertarungan, kini riuh karena adegan tak terduga terjadi selanjutnya.

Sehun mencium Jongin ringan, sedang si tan, ia membelalak tak percaya. Sialan! Oh Sehun benar - benar seorang sialan!

"Kendalikan emosimu, sayang! Aku pergi! Selamat belajar!" Dan kembali mencium singkat bibir Jongin yang masih membeku ditempatnya sebelum Sehun menyudahinya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan keramaian yang dibuat mereka, em... lebih tepatnya Jongin lima belas menit lalu.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun!" Teriak Jongin frustasi. Ia dipermalukan!

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang!" Balas Sehun idiot. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. Melihat Jongin yang tengah merona itu adalah satu kesenangan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Sehun. Tak terkecuali semburat rona merah karena marah. Jongin sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hebat, bung! Kau menjadikan koridor sebagai tempat pertarungan dadakan kemudian menjadi tempat aksi romantismu yang gagal!" Chanyeol dan Kris menghampiri Sehun setelah pria alabaster itu berbelok di persimpangan koridor.

"Dia begitu menggemaskan!" Tanggap Sehun sambil lalu.

"Kau cari mati? Kupastikan Jongin akan mencincangmu begitu sampai rumah!" Kata Kris sembari menyeringai puas. Membayangkan Sehun teraniaya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Jangan khawatir, sahabatku! Semenjak hamil, Jongin jadi suka mencium ketiakku! Ia akan menempeliku kemanapun. Yang tadi itu hanya mood swing ibu hamil."

Sehun berbelok memasuki kelasnya. Sedang Chanyeol dan Kris, mereka menganga idiot bersama.

"Yaaakk Oh Sehun! Bukankah perjanjian kalian sebelumnya, setelah menikah kau tak akan menghamili Jongin sebelum kalian lulus?" Teriak Chanyeol yang justru dihadiahi geplakan dari Kris dikepala belakangnya.

"Entahlah! Jongin terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan!" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua temannya yang masih mematung didepan pintu kelas. Sialan, Oh Sehun menang banyak.

 _~fin~_

 _Baiklah - baiklah... Aku rasa ini cerita gagal._

 _Aku mencoba menulis lagi setelah beberapa bulan berhenti._

 _Ya Tuhaannn... 200 file cerita yang sudah kau tulis dengan apik serta merta posternya yang menawan, tiba - tiba suatu ketika dihapus begitu saja oleh adikmu... Haha, konyol sekali, dan aku menangis karenanya._

 _Haaahh, aku tahu ini cerita gagal, tapi aku hanya mencoba 'lagi' untuk menyalurkan hobi lamaku, itu saja_

 _Oh iya, sampai lupa... Mari berkenalan_

 _Kalian bisa memanggilku Caesar (bacanya mudah, sesar) setidaknya itu nama pemberian orang tua karena aku terlahir normal_

 _Aku tak berharap banyak, mari berteman_

 _(Kuharap banyak menemukan saudara - saudaraku, para biji kopi, anak hunkai)_

 _Huahuahua..._

 _Salam kenal semuanyaaaa..._

 _~best regard... Caesarinnn~_

 _(psssttt... aku baru saja mempublish cerita ini di wattpad juga, hihihi)_


	2. How?

_**How?**_

 _Hanya satu pertanyaannya adalah tentang, Bagaimana?_

…

…

…

"Sialan!" Dengan langkah lebar Jongin datang, membanting pintu juga satu jilid kertas bersampul mika bening keatas meja. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi atas tindakan sahabat mereka.

"Kau mengacau lagi, Oh Sehun!" Dan sepertinya Chanyeol pun Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin tengah menahan geram atas perilaku Sehun terhadapnya.

Keduanya sama sekali tak mengerti sebelum Jongin menunjukkan noda kopi dibeberapa lembar kertas proposal.

"Kau menumpahkan espresso sialanmu itu ke proposalku!" Sehun berdiri, menatap nyalang lelaki yang tatapannya sudah tak bersahabat sejak pagi.

"Apa kau kira proposal ini jadi dalam hitungan hari? Aku mengerjakannya selama hampir sebulan, Oh Sehun!" Sedang Chanyeol sudah menahan ludah dikerongkongan melihat ketegangan ini. Duh, ia ingin harinya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau kira aku sengaja, Kim Jongin?" Nada suaranya datar, namun tersirat ketegasan. "Lalu siapa yang menaruh proposal penting diatas pantry?" Kemudian berdecak. Sehun berbalik, berjalan menuju meja kerja seolah mengabaikan protes Jongin.

"Aku hanya menaruhnya sebentar disana, dan kau… Aiisshhh!" Jongin mengacak rambut frustasi, lalu duduk di sofa sebelah Chanyeol.

Tender akan dimulai siang nanti, dan proposal perencanaannya bahkan hancur tak ada sehari setelah ia menjadikannya hard file pagi tadi. Salahkan Oh Sehun yang memintanya membuat ini itu hingga pekerjaannya menumpuk dan tak sedikit yang terabai.

 _Brak_

Sehun kembali menghampiri Jongin, membanting tumpukan kertas perjanjian penting perusahaan didepan si lelaki Tan, membuatnya mengernyit heran, sedang Chanyeol, ia putuskan tak akan menjadi partisipan disini. Ia memilih diam sembari menikmati sekotak pepsi dari mini kulkas Sehun. Menikmati drama menjelang siang bukan ide yang buruk sepertinya. Hitung – hitung hiburan sebelum rapat dimulai.

Merebut kotak pepsi Chanyeol, membuat si empunya berjingkat kaget. Sehun secara serampangan hendak menumpahkan cairan bersoda itu diatas kertasnya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin membola.

"Kau gila?" Kali ini Chanyeol bersuara. Merebut kotak pepsi sebelum isinya tandas sia – sia diatas meja.

"Apa kau sinting, Oh Sehun?" Dan kini Jongin menyebutnya sinting. Sehun itu berbahaya, ia diam dan kemudian boomm! Bertindak diluar nalar. Surat perjanjian antar perusahaan, hidup dan mati perusahaan hampir saja ia hancurkan.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau, Kim?" Kemudian meringis setan saat Jongin mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Rapat akan dimulai dalam lima belas menit, dan kau mengacaukannya, Sehun!" Suara Jongin bergetar, ia benar – benar terlihat kacau. Tak tega juga Sehun melihatnya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perjuangan Jongin siang dan malam dalam sebulan terakhir demi menyiapkan proposal kerja dalam tender kali ini, dan Sehun menghancurkannya.

"Habislah riwayatku!" Lalu bersandar pada sandaran sofa, menutup mata dengan lengannya. Jongin benar – benar frustasi.

…

…

…

Jam empat lebih seperempat Sehun baru keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Menjadi orang yang paling terakhir keluar ruangan setelah hadirin rapat bubar tiga puluh lima menit lalu. Setelah berbincang ini itu dengan Kepala direksi serta juru bicara dari perusahaan China, menyebut kinerja awak karyawannya bernama Kim Jongin yang begitu hebat dan luar biasa. Sehun patut berbangga, Jongin secara profesional mampu menjabarkan presentasinya dengan baik, mengabaikan rasa frustasi akibat insiden kopi dan proposalnya siang tadi.

Secara mengejutkan, Sehun memberi satu jilid hard file yang sama persis seperti milik Jongin. Sehun telah menggandakannya bahkan sebelum Jongin mencetaknya pagi tadi. Sehun tahu betul bahwa waktu Jongin tak selonggar itu diluar jam kerjanya.

Berjalan santai menuju basement. Menenteng tas jinjing ditangan kiri, sedang tangan kanan ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Sehun bersiul rendah menikmati sorenya. Berkat usaha dan kerja keras karyawannya, terutama Jongin, kerjasama penting antar perusahaannya dengan perusahaan multinasional dari China terjalin.

Ia janji akan meminta maaf dan mentraktir semua karyawannya esok hari. Tapi ia ingin lebih dulu meminta maaf pada Jongin.

Mercedes hitamnya sudah dekat, hanya berjarak lima mobil dari tempatnya. Namun, Sehun secara mendadak berhenti ketika melihat Jongin ada disana. Lelaki itu tak sendiri, tengah berbincang bahkan tertawa dengan seseorang. Sehun terdiam ditempatnya.

Sehun akui bahwa Jongin begitu manis dan memesona terlebih saat ia tertawa. Sehun sebagai pengagum hanya mampu menikmatinya.

Suara tawa Jongin mengalun merdu hingga Indra pendengarnya. Matanya menyipit ketika ia tegelak. Dan jantung Sehun bertalu melihatnya.

Jongin tampak bahagia sekali, mengusak pelan rambut lelaki didepannya sebelum memberikan satu kecupan dipipi pada pria didepannya, namun bibir mengerucut didapat Jongin sebagai balasan. Hati Sehun terasa tercubit.

Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama, seolah dunia milik berdua, bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang jelas terlihat.

Dan didetik berikutnya. Jantung Sehun seolah meledakkan rudal. Mendapati Jongin tengah mencium bibir Ravi meski sekilas. Sehun mengenalnya, yang sedang bersama Jongin adalah Ravi. Satu – satunya lelaki yang mampu membuat Sehun cemburu setengah gila.

Tapi seketika darah hangat berdesir deras dalam diri Sehun. Ia mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin dipadang ilalang saat perkemahan musim panas di SMA.

Menikmati waktu santai disore hari dengan mencari kumbang, dan berakhir berciuman secara berantakan diantara dandelion berterbangan.

Entah bagaimana awalnya. Yang jelas keduanya berciuman seolah membagi rasa. Dan disaat itu, Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin juga memiliki satu frasa kata Cinta dalam hati untuknya.

Dimasa SMA, Sehun dan Jongin membiarkan perasaan mereka, hanya saling tahu bahwa mereka saling mencinta tanpa terikat dalam suatu hubungan Cinta – cintaan. Bersaing secara ketat dalam memperebutkan nilai sempurna dalam studi eksak dan juga titel rangking satu disekolahnya. Sehun dan Jongin terkenal sebagai rival.

Pribadi keduanya begitu kuat, auranya mendominasi dan adil. Mereka berlomba mendapatkan posisi pertama ditahun terakhir kelas tiga, hingga secara mengejutkan universitas bergengsi menawari keduanya untuk menjadi mahasiswa dengan jalur prestasi.

Sehun sadar bahwa Cinta, mereka jadikan sebagai landasan motivasi. Tersenyum hangat ketika salah satunya mendapatkan rangking pertama.

Hubungan mereka masih tetap sama hingga dibangku perkuliahan. Sehun sempat bertanya dan jawaban Jongin masih tetap sama, ia mencintai Sehun juga, mengantarkan keduanya kembali berciuman didalam kelas yang kosong diawal semester. Ciuman mereka selalu dalam, gaya bercumbu yang Sehun tawarkan begitu memabukkan. Tak seberantakan yang pertama dan menyatakan seolah rasa Cinta kasih mereka membludak. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin masih bertahan pada status _teman_ mereka, hingga Chanyeol datang, menawarkan diri sebagai sahabat seperjuangan. Ketiganya dijuluki sebagai _the hot men in the world_ meski Chanyeol sendiri tahu, bahwa ia hanya obat nyamuk diantara hubungan membingungkan Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun selalu membagi kisah cintanya pada Chanyeol. Sahabatnya yang idiot tapi pengertian. Bahkan si tinggi adalah orang yang pertama kali tahu ketika Sehun dan Jongin bahkan pernah bercinta dipertengahan semester enam.

Namun, keduanya masih bertahan dengan ego masing – masing. Sementara Chanyeol justru merasa seperti badut tontonan ketika kakak tingkat berkebangsaan Kanada menghampiri kemudian secara tiba – tiba menyatakan Cinta padanya. Kris, si kapten basket yang digilai banyak wanita mengaguminya yang bukan apa – apa.

Sehun mengetukkan sol sepatu pantofelnya pelan. Berjalan mendekati mobil tanpa ingin mengganggu Jongin dan Ravi. Tapi sepertinya Sehun salah. Jongin membuat kontak mata dengannya, terkejut sebelum menampakkan senyum manis. Jenis senyum yang selalu Sehun damba.

Otaknya selalu apatis hanya karena sebuah senyum menawan. Menghiraukan rasa cemburunya dan hanya menikmati sakura berguguran dalam hati.

Sehun berhenti pada tempatnya, melihat Jongin dan Ravi bergantian sebelum memberikan satu senyum hangat yang sangat tampan.

Sorot matanya tak pernah berhenti mengikuti setiap gerak Jongin. Sehun mengaguminya dan mendambanya. Sang pujaan sekali lagi tersenyum padanya, berjongkok lalu kembali mencium bibir Ravi sekilas, membelai rambutnya dan Sehun ikut tersenyum juga. Ia cemburu tapi hati menghangat.

"Ayaaaaaahhhh!" Memeluk kaki panjang sebelah kanan, bergelanyut manja dan Sehun tersenyum. Ravinya begitu manis.

"Apakah jagoan Ayah sudah rindu?" Dan anggukan kecil didapat Sehun dari jagoan kecilnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat lengkap dengan senyum super cerah. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa jam lalu saat wajahnya sendu dan muram penuh tekanan.

"Ibu bilang, Ayah menyelamatkan Ibu tadi! Ayah memang hebat! Ayah jadi seperti pahlawan bertopeng yang keren!" Ravi berceloteh ketika anak itu beralih pada gendongan sanga Ayah. Bibirnya terus mengerucut lucu persis Ibunya ketika sedang merajuk.

"Benarkah?" Dan mencium pipi Ravi sekilas. "Tapi Ravi membuat Ayah iri" Imbuh Sehun.

"Hm?" Jawab anak itu tak mengerti.

"Ayah yang keren tapi kenapa Ravi yang dapat ciuman dari Ibu? Menyebalkan!" Si Ayah tampan ini merajuk juga. Kemudian mengerling pada Jongin disampingnya.

Mendapatkan satu pukulan sayang dari sang kekasih hati. Bisa – bisanya Sehun cemburu pada anak sendiri.

Setelah satu malam bergelora mereka lewatkan. Sehun dengan mantap membawa serta kedua orang tua sekalian sanak saudara ke kediaman Jongin. Melamarnya diakhir semester enam, dan mereka menikah diawal semester tujuh sebelum Sehun masuk wamil dan belajar sistem menejerial perusahaan keluarga.

Dua bulan usia pernikahan, Sehun lewatkan malam – malamnya dengan bercinta bersama Jongin. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan kebersamaan dengan sang terkasih, Sehun tak ingin menyiakan waktu untuk bermesraan.

Dan sebulan kemudian Sehun resmi terdaftar sebagai salah seorang tentara Korea yang berjaga diperbatasan semenanjung Korea dibagian utara. Meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kampus serta Jonginnya untuk dua tahun kedepan.

Setelah tiga bulan masa pelatihan. Sehun mendapatkan surat dengan warna pastel manis serta merta bau khas Jongin. Sehun merindu dalam haru.

Ia menangis sesenggukan sebelum berlari sembari berteriak kesetanan mengelilingi lapangan tembak. Sempat dikira kemasukan roh jahat oleh teman seangkatan, kemudian mereda setelah dua puluh kali panggilan dari sang komandan. Istrinya tengah hamil dan hukuman berlari dengan senjata lengkap serta merta alat pertahanan malah terasa seperti lari pagi dimusim panas.

Lalu dua bulan berlalu, Sehun serta teman seangkatan mendapat jatah liburan. Mengunjungi rumah dan kampus serta Jonginnya. Jongin menjadi sangat galak saat Sehun datang. Dikehamilan di minggu ke dua belas, perut Jongin bahkan masih terlihat biasa, bahkan Chanyeol dan Kris yang kemana – mana jadi bodyguard dadakan Jonginpun sampai tak tahu bahwa Jongin tengah mengandung.

Menyebut Sehun gila. Melanggar janjinya yang berbunyi 'tak akan menghamili Jongin sebelum hari kelulusan'.

Tapi ya jangan salahkan Oh Sehun, benihnya memang unggulan hingga hadirlah Ravi didalam rahim Jongin.

Sehun memang bahagia, sangat malah setelah Ravi lahir kedunia.

Tapi ia cemburu juga. Ia harus berbagi dengan Ravi. Bahkan bibir Jongin bukan lagi untuknya seorang, mengingat Jongin suka sekali mencium bibir putranya.

Sehun memang idiot. Ia mencemburui putra kecilnya. Tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa ia jugalah sang Ayah sejati. Mencintai keluarga serta anaknya dengan limpahan kasih sayangnya.

"I want your special gift for tonight!" Sehun berbisik pada telinga Jongin. Menampakkan senyum jahil sebelum mencuri cium pada pipi kiri.

"Hadiahnya bersama kita, Hun!" Jongin ikut berbisik. "Aku hamil lagi!" Jika satu persen saja kewarasantak menyertai, mungkin Ravi sudah dibanting oleh Sehun. Tapi ia tak seidiot itu. Justru memeluk erat – erat tubuh mungil Ravi sebelum menciumi pipi putranya bertubi.

Sehun tarik lagi kata – katanya. Ia tak jadi cemburu pada Ravi. Namun ia hanya terlalu bahagia. Itu saja.

…

…

…

_fin_

Wait! What?

Cerita macam apa lagi ini?

Hmm… aku kok ngerasa klo cerita ku itu monoton ya?

Ide ceritanya itu – itu aja gitu lo.

Duuhh, maafken maafken ya man teman…

Tapi jujur, aku beneran ngerasa hampir disemua cerita yang aku buat itu kek ide yang sama aku tulis berulang – ulang.

Iya gak sih? Sarannya boleh dong ㅠ.ㅠ

Btw, buat yang lagi ujian, semangat ya XD

Trus yang lagi pada libur karena kakak tingkat UN, selamat juga ya XD

Duuuhhhhh… lagi kesemsem sama Ato nih akunya :""'"

Semoga suka ya XD

(Best regards… Caesarinn)


End file.
